Red's High School Debut!
by HakuwoTheSeracianHero
Summary: Yellow just wanted to have a normal school life, Talk about what happening, Study and try to stay out of the spotlight for as long as possible. That is until a certain somebody transfers to not only her school but to her class.
1. Class 1

**Welcome people to my third FanFic! Yea! Now for the people who are wondering my other fanfic, Veridian Yellow, Pallet Red, Kanto Orange, is still being worked on, its just the computer that I have it on cannot be charged right know, so all data I had on it is going to mainly re-done, but don't worry it will be done. Now on to my new story Red's High School Debut!.**

**Summery – Yellow just wanted to have a normal school life, Talk about what happening, Study and try to stay out of the spotlight for as long as possible. That is until a certain somebody transfers to not only her school but to her class. Squeal to Verdian Red, Pallet Yellow, Kanto Orange.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, maybe the OC's(sorta) but all back stories I provide is for this plot only. Honorifics wont be used as often, the only chance that you will see on this time is from some girls honoring some one.**

Class 1 – Veridian High

"Red Hunny time to get up for school. If your late today it will look bad for the Pokemon League Champion," Red's mom was right he was starting back up in school and if he was late the teachers would have a field day more than likely.

"Ugg, How did I end up in this situation," Said the half awake Red. It had been only last week that his mom mentioned that she had re-enrolled in school, something he hadn't been in since he left to become a Pokemon Champion. His only problem, it was all the way in Veridian City, though it could be at most a ten minute fly on Aero, it still a was ways to go. "Huh, I guess I could see about seeing with one of the other Pokedex Holders in Veridian for the week day. Maybe Green(Rival) will agree, or maybe Yellow," Just at saying her name made him red now a days. Yellow was a shy girl so she asked Red to keep quite about them dating, and he understood if word got out about them there would be a lot of trouble for the both of them.

"Red Hurry up your going to be late for the opening ceremony if you take much longer!"

"Hold on mom I gotta grab my pokemon and then I'm gonna be out of here," now here was the problem, who should he bring, obviously Aero and Pika, Aero because that's how hes getting there and Pika because he was going to be in Veridain so he might as well hang out with Yellow and Chuchu. "Hmm maybe Saur and Poli, they are after all my first two Pokemon, Yea I guess that's good. Sorry Vee I would bring you but I don't want to be think I'm using you to cheat. MOM I'M LEAVING THROUGH MY WINDOW SEE YOU LATER!" and with that he was on his way to school.

"Hey have you heard about the new kid transferring to our class?"

"Yeah, I heard He is from Pallet Town, You think they know the League Champion?"

"I hope, I wounder if he is cute?"

"Will you two stop talking over my desk, I need some quite time for a bit," The girl who said this has a yellow ponytail, she was about younger than everyone else in her grade, actually she got bumped up a grade because she was so smart. This girl is the famed Yellow de Verde Grove.

"Okay Class Press., we'll be quite but you have to tell us all about the new after you give them the tour of the school, K," The other girl was nodding also, and what could Yellow do? These where her best friends asking her.

"Fine, but Hikari, Kiri, you both need to be quite while I think till class starts k?"

"All right Yellow," the two said in a surprisingly well done unison.

The on thing Yellow was hoping was that the new kid was not Red. She had lead a normal high school life up till know, and if he joins her class, she may end up jumping in his arms and doing something she may regret. But then again, maybe seeing Red everyday will help her calm her nerves a bit, after all they are dating, in secret, but still dating. Though then again he really didn't seem the type for school, he mainly trained all day improving his skills even more.

* DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG *

"Yellow that was the bell soon we will get our new class mate," Said a very hyper Hikari.

"Class Press., Your going to have to be on your best with the knew Kid" Said the relativity calm Kiri.

This was what everyone was waiting for the classroom was filled with its students and soon the teacher. The Classes Teacher was Riley, a trainer from the Sinnoh Region. He was more commonly known as Aura-Sensei, who was strict but fun. And soon the new kid.

"Everyone this is Red Aka ( AN:Yep his name is Red Red) if you recognize him from somewhere that would be the Pokemon League Championships, he's the League Champion."

"Hello everyone, please try to treat me as a normal person." Said the ebony haired boy.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Our Class President, Yellow." He pointed out to an empty desk next to the blond haired girl. "And with this I am giving you guys and girls a day off, please make our new classmate comfortable, oh and don't try to go through my desk I will sense your Aura and suspend you," and with that he left the classroom and everyone swarmed Red's desk.

Red was used to being in huge swarms of fans, but this was something else. Class 3-B was mainly composed of girls, meaning that there where about fifteen girls annoying him and asking him frivolous questions like where does he get his close, where does he live, what does it take to be champion, and even if he was a virgin or not. _"God know I know how Green feels, these fan girls are truly annoying. Also they don't even know they are asking me this stuff right in front of my girlfriend! Man Arceus save me!"_

"Um, excuse me, I would like to talk with Red-san. Uhh, please let me through," Yellow was trying her hardest but she wasn't getting through to her fellow classmates. It was just about then she was going to do something she would regret until some one knocked her over.

With a flash Red was able to get out of the mob and grab her before she hit the ground. "You know I think the class president needs an apology, and please treat me like any other student. Yellow, you alright?" The hole class was surprised by this, he knew her personal. "Oh and didn't I say to stop calling me "Red-san" after all we are friends.

"Sorry Red, I forgot. Anyways as the class president I need to talk to you privately, how about I show you the campus while I'm at it," Yellow had that smile on her face that Red couldn't resist.

"Lead the way Class Pres." _"Man that smile I can't resist. Well this is probably about transferring in without letting her know. What should I tell her? 'Sorry I didn't know till a few days ago?' Man this will probably be a bumpy walk."_ But little did Red know that Life was not as easy to read as a battle, it is always unpredictable.

**Well here it is, Yes this is Multi-Chapter, no I do not think Many other PokeDex wielders will appear, but hey you will be seeing some OC from the other story. Also if your wondering, yes my file from my last COM soon. Also depending on how popular this series is I may even add even more OC's to help thicken the Plot. Also on a last note, I want people to get a bit more acquainted with my Tales of Seracia Series, so from next chapter on I will be adding in quotes from them that resemble the chapter the most. And with that I will End this Chapter with a summery for the next!**

**School isn't what it seems for Red Aka, He has to keep himself under control when he is next to his secret girlfriend, not want to challenge anyone who pisses him off, not blow his cool in front of his rival, and even deal with finding the right club and bullying.**

**All in Class 2 – Off to a Bad Start!**

**Hey when do I get my promised Screen Time?**


	2. Class 2

**Konichiwa, welcome to chapter 3 of Red's High School Debut Homeroom – Battles from the Past Present and the Future!**

**Okay people if you seriously think that I own rights to Pokemon then you are out of your mind, or reading this in a year in which I do own it. But for now I am saving up money to buy one anime/manga/game series and I think I am a good way to owning Pokemon, I have 5cents and a used NES, That should allow me to get at least get Yellow, and then with my ownership rights, DEMAND THAT SHE AND RED GO OUT IN THE MANGA. But for now, this is a fan made parody, support the official releeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Green: IF this was a parody wouldn't it make fun of the series?**

**Red: Yeah, wouldn't you have given Green a personality?**

**Blue: And wouldn't I would already appear to do something crazy?**

**Silver: Why is Gold Staying at my house again?**

**Gold: And why do Crystal and I have an iffy relationship?**

**Crys: We are going way off track here, plus Gold you didn't recognize the DBZ Abridged reference? You made me watch all 25 episodes, and what do you mean by "iffy"?**

**Yellow: Can we just start the love story between me and Red already?**

**Me: That's my Que, Lets Start Chapter 3 – Homeroom – Battles from the Past Present and the Future!**

**[Edit] Re-posting this chapter with some parts taken out, along with a smaller editor notes.**

**Homeroom – Battles from the Past Present and the Future!**

Red was really hoping that the rest of the day would go fine. But so long as his cousin goes to school here he would never have any peace. If she was in charge of any clubs then he was defiantly doomed. He knew her and Yellow where enemies, even if they didn't know. Why? Because his cousin was so easy to read.

He just wanted to think that her going here is all but a bad part of a dream, but he new it isn't. He had a bad felling that this day was going to end very badly. And it having to have some part with his cousin.

The club fair was going fine. Red hadn't seen his cousin. He had tried many of the different hands on clubs. Despite his injuries he got a Bulls eye at the archery booth, Kendo was easy seeing that he personally taught Saur cut, his culinary skills isn't that good but he did enjoy trying the bakery club's make your own food display, he stayed away from the ones where he had to put strain on his wrist and ankles. As for the art related stuff, he was a bad artist, even Yellow said so. He didn't find any interest in any of the literature clubs and their was no Pokemon clubs so he got really board and pretty fast. He thought of visiting the school store and saying "Hi" Blue and probably Silver also. This was going to be a "killing two birds with one stone" kinda thing since he did need to buy the school books. But if doing that would be easy today was a hole another thing.

* * *

><p>"So do you got the plan? Beet the League Champion up! I know you wanna for him getting all of the girls attentions! Your pride as a member as the "Pretty no Harem" club! But remember don't mention me, or else you shall feel my wrath!" the voice was like a galactic tyrant! Though she wasn't, for now that is, her plans for now are to take over the school.<p>

"B-but S-S-Scarlet-sama aren't the two of you re-related?" said the esteemed henchman.

"Yes we are, its just, I want to teach my cousin a lesson, about how this world will one day be mine. Plus its just a little... tough love," she was speaking like a true tyrant, she even has the "I rule you Chair".

Meanwhile, Red not only sneezed, he felt a shiver down his spine and the need to wright a will soon, and by soon he means now.

* * *

><p>Red was half way on his way to the school store when he ran into Yellow with her friend Hikari. "Oh hey Yellow how you doing, oh who is your friend," and this wasn't a pick up line ether, this was a sincere question, seeing as the only one of Yellow's friends Red has meet was the other Pokedex wielders.<p>

"Well Pokemon League–San I am Ginedo Hikari, and sorry but I'm taken," she had the smirk of, letting them down easy. But of coarse she doesn't know that Yellow and Red are going out.

"H- Hikari, I don't think he was asking you out, he just wanted to know your name." She turned to Red and bowed, "Sorry for that she may be the captain of the Kendo Club, but she really likes to joke around, speaking of clubs, Red did you find a club of your fitting?"

"I tried everything that I held some skill in, but most of it didn't appeal to me. And I was down the kendo path before, it just doesn't have that appeal to me any more." with that Hikari gave him a weird look.

"Well it was nice meeting you Red, so I will be on my way, I have to get to the Kendo Clubs booth. Yellow don't forget, today after school meet me at Veridian Forest," and with that she went in the direction of the fair.

"So Red, what brings you in this direction anyways?" It was obvious that Yellow was trying not to blush in an area like this.

"Oh, I was going to go pick up my books, and say Hi to Blue, and Silver if he is also working their." Yellow gave the nod of that "I'm coming with you to say hi also".

When they reached the school's entrance, a group of boys walked out of the door. They looked as if they where under the Mask of Ice's control. And how they moved was as if they where monsters. They spoke with an eerie voice, and what they said was even more confusing "So you are the one who are gathering all of the Girls Looks, aka red in the name of our master, and the reputation for our club, we will make sure you never come back!" after this they all attacked Red at once. They of course pushed Yellow out of the way, and when Red tried to help her he got hit in the face.

* * *

><p>In the back round their was a man in the shadows of the entrance saying to himself "hmph, that insolent messenger didn't have the guts of doing this himself. Oh well, my abilities are much higher grade, oh how I love to make people my slaves. I wounder if Scarlet – Sama will give me a higher rank in our order. And she has thought up of a good way to keep our club out of any suspicion from and authorities by having me 'Recruit' people of high grade looks and making the 'Pretty no Harem Club'. Oh but my only problem is if the Kendo Captain or that meddling Gym Leader interfere. Oak Green and Ginedo Hikari, how I despise you both." and with this he faded into the darkness probably to visit his master.<p>

* * *

><p>Red never got a chance to fight back. Each time he got back up he just got knocked back down. And for Yellow, well she was ignored but pushed down when she tried to help Red get back up. But most of the woe is for Red because of his injuries from the Elite Four he couldn't block and attack or hit back without feeling the strain on his wrist and from all of the constant getting hit down, he could start feeling the pain in his ankles get worse and worse.<p>

Yellow needed a plan to get Red out of there, and fast but how. She couldn't think under these circumstances. Wait she could get Kiri and Hikari to help. One being the Kendo Clubs Captain and the other being the Vice Captain of the Tai Kwan Doe Club. Both of the booths where close to each other so she could get them at the same time. She had to hurry or Red may never want to comeback to Veridian High.

At the entrance a girl walked by. She had green hair and wore the schools uniform. She notice some sort of fight was going on and saw that Red was being beet up. She new only one person who could help him. Veridian City's Gym Leader, Oak Green. She rushed to Classroom 3-A where Green generally was to get away from all the noise. As she got their she shoted "Green – Sa-" she was cut short by Green saying.

"Go away you frivolous fan girl, I don't want to be bothered, and didn't I say to stop putting me in such high context!" she couldn't believe it, he snapped at her but for why?

"S-s-sorry Green–San I-I'll go away then." she started to leave until...

"Crap, sorry Midori, I didn't mean to snap at you like that," he was showing some compassion "After meeting up with Red again I remembered how annoying fan clubs where. Any ways why are you here?"

"I'm here because Red is at the entrance getting beet up by some mindless students at the schools entrance!"

"WHAT? Midori I have to hurry, if its from them again I may have the proof that I need to get her kicked out of the school." and with a good speed Green headed over to the schools entrance with PokeBall in hand.

Both "Help Red" Parties had gotten there at the same time. They new what to do since this had happened commonly enough. Under rules and Regulations Students of the Disciplinary Comity (Green and Hikari) are allowed to use force if needed, and this was as needed. Green sent out his Charizard and Hikari sent out her Luxray. Even though Kiri wasn't allowed to use force, she helped anyways sending out her Hitmonlee. In a matter of minutes the Mindless Students where finally out cold, some bruised, some with a little burnt clothes, and some looked like they were skeletons. Both Green and Hikari new the source of the actions and hoped for once they could punish the club behind these acts.

"Hey Red you alright," Green had hoped that Red was, because then hopefully they could stop that club.

"Yeah sorta. Uhg Green why are you here, and you too Hikari, hey Yellow who is your other pal?" Red seemed alright.

"Red they where here because of the group of students that attacked you earlyer. If it wheren't for them you would probably been beaten senseless." She took a look at her friend, and remembered that Red hasn't meet most of her friends back in Veridian City. "This is Kiri, she is the Vice Presidint of the Twai Kwan Doe Club. She is also in our class." Yellow again was hiding what she truly wanted to do, which was jump in his arms and hold him tight because of the fear of what might of happened.

"Nice, to meet you," she seemed to one of few words the opposite of Hikari.

"Ugg, that's right. Geh, my ankles are really soar now," Red's face turned from a face of pain to one of gloom. The one that Green had only seen from when they went to the Sevil Isles. "Hey Green is it agents the rules to leave early from the Club Fair?"

"No why? Don't tell me your pride is hurt from this little thing? If you truly are-"

"Its not That! Its just, I need to take the rest of the day off. I'll get my school books tomorrow. Are the spare keys still in the same place?" Red rarely cut people off, but all Green could do is nod for yes. And as soon as things started for Red he had left for Green's house on Areo.

Not after five minutes have passed Yellow had turned to everyone "Sorry guys, I guess I will head home early also. Please find out who ever was controlling the students. Until then, lets keep this a secret from everybody else." with that everybody nodded in agreement, like she always does, and then Yellow left for her Uncles house.

"Say Green you don't think this could be related with all of the other mindless students incidents?" Hikari was defiantly worried because then that would mean that someone was controlling these students for their own gain.

"Yeah I do, what about you two Midori? Kiri?" Kiri again answered with a nod

"I agree with you there Green–San, but that would mean-" she stopped just their so that Green could pick up.

"Scarlet Tsukiki, and the rest of the 'Pretty no Harem' Club." All four of them new that got the feeling that some things where going to go down, and dangerous things at that.

**DU-DU-DU! Great place to end it huh? Yep, Red really doesn't have luck on his side. But on another note, how do people like his cousin, The ultimate Antagonist! Well maybe not. But with that note chapter 4 may not be out for a while since this may be the last day I have a Laptop and will have to use the crummy Desktop computer that I have. Along with that I will be taking a break from this for a bit. But you may see something else I am writing. Well with ado lets head off for the Next chapter preview.**

**Next time on Pokemon Special FanFiction Red's High School Debut! Yellow is wondering if she will be able to still be with Red because the events of that day. With doubt in her mind, she goes to the only person she could think of, not Blue, but Hikari! Will Yellow tell Hikari about her and Red? Will Yellow and Red stay together? And will the two share their first kiss, along with tell each other about their first kiss? Maybe! That's all in Red's High School Debut! Homework! - First Kiss Starts a Couples History! Wait Gold don't press that!**

**PS I would love it if people posted their Favorite OC that I made so far. And this is my longest Chapter! Wow its about 2k words.**


	3. Homeroom

**Konichiwa, welcome to chapter 3 of Red's High School Debut Homeroom – Battles from the Past Present and the Future!**

**Okay people if you seriously think that I own rights to Pokemon then you are out of your mind, or reading this in a year in which I do own it. But for now I am saving up money to buy one anime/manga/game series and I think I am a good way to owning Pokemon, I have 5cents and a used NES, That should allow me to get at least get Yellow, and then with my ownership rights, DEMAND THAT SHE AND RED GO OUT IN THE MANGA. But for now, this is a fan made parody, support the official releeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Green: IF this was a parody wouldn't it make fun of the series?**

**Red: Yeah, wouldn't you have given Green a personality?**

**Blue: And wouldn't I would already appear to do something crazy?**

**Silver: Why is Gold Staying at my house again?**

**Gold: And why do Crystal and I have an iffy relationship?**

**Crys: We are going way off track here, plus Gold you didn't recognize the DBZ Abridged reference? You made me watch all 25 episodes, and what do you mean by "iffy"?**

**Yellow: Can we just start the love story between me and Red already?**

**Me: That's my Que, Lets Start Chapter 3 – Homeroom – Battles from the Past Present and the Future!**

**Quote of the Day- "Their are all kinds of battles. There's Do or Die, Personal, Love, mock, and Fated. They are all easily explanatory, but how do you know when a battle is worth fighting? And how do you know you are fighting for love? Its simple really, its all down to what your heart says. This being said to fight out of jealousy is to fight for greed, and not for the heart. To hurt someone who is close to you by fighting someone is an example, as a Seracian I am taught to fight as if a stranger is on the same par as my family, this is the way of battle, to kill is to make the biggest sin, to let an opponent live even though they ask for death is also a sin, so what do you do in a situation like this? Again its quit simple really, you let them be, for if they die it would be still on your hands for causing this fate." Hiro Zanachy on the many kinds of fighting, section 1 love and personal battles.**

**Homeroom – Battles from the Past Present and the Future!**

Red was really hoping that the rest of the day would go fine. But so long as his cousin goes to school here he would never have any peace. If she was in charge of any clubs then he was defiantly doomed. He knew her and Yellow where enemies, even if they didn't know. Why? Because his cousin was so easy to read.

He just wanted to think that her going here is all but a bad part of a dream, but he new it isn't. He had a bad felling that this day was going to end very badly. And it having to have some part with his cousin.

The club fair was going fine. Red hadn't seen his cousin. He had tried many of the different hands on clubs. Despite his injuries he got a Bulls eye at the archery booth, Kendo was easy seeing that he personally taught Saur cut, his culinary skills isn't that good but he did enjoy trying the bakery club's make your own food display, he stayed away from the ones where he had to put strain on his wrist and ankles. As for the art related stuff, he was a bad artist, even Yellow said so. He didn't find any interest in any of the literature clubs and their was no Pokemon clubs so he got really board and pretty fast. He thought of visiting the school store and saying "Hi" Blue and probably Silver also. This was going to be a "killing two birds with one stone" kinda thing since he did need to buy the school books. But if doing that would be easy today was a hole another thing.

"So do you got the plan? Beet the League Champion up! I know you wanna for him getting all of the girls attentions! Your pride as a member as the "Pretty no Harem" club! But remember don't mention me, or else you shall feel my wrath!" the voice was like a galactic tyrant! Though she wasn't, for now that is, her plans for now are to take over the school.

"B-but S-S-Scarlet-sama aren't the two of you re-related?" said the esteemed henchman (AN: do to court order he has to remain silent, something about going into witness protection from the events of his first year of High School).

"Yes we are, its just, I want to teach my cousin a lesson, about how this world will one day be mine. Plus its just a little... tough love," she was speaking like a true tyrant, she even has the "I rule you Chair".

Meanwhile, Red not only sneezed, he felt a shiver down his spine and the need to wright a will soon, and by soon he means now.

Announcers Note: Scarlet is the cousin that I was talking about, she is evil, merciless, and probably sadistic. She has a really unhealthy obsession with her Twin Cousin Red. No really, its to the point where Yellow could have died a few times. To top things off her wanna take over the world is actually plausible. How? Well when ever someone asks her how far her plans are Red answers with "she actually took us all over, we just haven't realized," and Scarlet answers with a "4-Kids is gone, and that was an act of good, your next if you don't do as I say tee hee." she is evil, well I guess someone who took out 4-Kids isn't all that bad, no wait she is, well lets hope her character doesn't do anything dangerous to all of our healths, ahh who am I kidding, bow down to our new Galactic Tyrant.

Red was half way on his way to the school store when he ran into Yellow with her friend Hikari. "Oh hey Yellow how you doing, oh who is your friend," and this wasn't a pick up line ether, this was a sincere question, seeing as the only one of Yellow's friends Red has meet was the other Pokedex wielders.

"Well Pokemon League–San I am Ginedo Hikari, and sorry but I'm taken," she had the smirk of, letting them down easy. But of coarse she doesn't know that Yellow and Red are going out.

"H- Hikari, I don't think he was asking you out, he just wanted to know your name." She turned to Red and bowed, "Sorry for that she may be the captain of the Kendo Club, but she really likes to joke around, speaking of clubs, Red did you find a club of your fitting?"

"I tried everything that I held some skill in, but most of it didn't appeal to me. And I was down the kendo path before, it just doesn't have that appeal to me any more." with that Hikari gave him a weird look.

"Well it was nice meeting you Red, so I will be on my way, I have to get to the Kendo Clubs booth. Yellow don't forget, today after school meet me at Veridian Forest," and with that she went in the direction of the fair.

"So Red, what brings you in this direction anyways?" It was obvious that Yellow was trying not to blush in an area like this.

"Oh, I was going to go pick up my books, and say Hi to Blue, and Silver if he is also working their." Yellow gave the nod of that "I'm coming with you to say hi also".

When they reached the school's entrance, a group of boys walked out of the door. They looked as if they where under the Mask of Ice's control. And how they moved was as if they where monsters. They spoke with an eerie voice, and what they said was even more confusing "So you are the one who are gathering all of the Girls Looks, aka red in the name of our master, and the reputation for our club, we will make sure you never come back!" after this they all attacked Red at once. They of course pushed Yellow out of the way, and when Red tried to help her he got hit in the face.

In the back round their was a man in the shadows of the entrance saying to himself "hmph, that insolent messenger didn't have the guts of doing this himself. Oh well, my abilities are much higher grade, oh how I love to make people my slaves. I wounder if Scarlet – Sama will give me a higher rank in our order. And she has thought up of a good way to keep our club out of any suspicion from and authorities by having me 'Recruit' people of high grade looks and making the 'Pretty no Harem Club'. Oh but my only problem is if the Kendo Captain or that meddling Gym Leader interfere. Oak Green and Ginedo Hikari, how I despise you both." and with this he faded into the darkness probably to visit his master.

Red never got a chance to fight back. Each time he got back up he just got knocked back down. And for Yellow, well she was ignored but pushed down when she tried to help Red get back up. But most of the woe is for Red because of his injuries from the Elite Four he couldn't block and attack or hit back without feeling the strain on his wrist and from all of the constant getting hit down, he could start feeling the pain in his ankles get worse and worse.

Yellow needed a plan to get Red out of there, and fast but how. She couldn't think under these circumstances. Wait she could get Kiri and Hikari to help. One being the Kendo Clubs Captain and the other being the Vice Captain of the Tai Kwan Doe Club. Both of the booths where close to each other so she could get them at the same time. She had to hurry or Red may never want to comeback to Veridian High.

At the entrance a girl walked by. She had green hair and wore the schools uniform. She notice some sort of fight was going on and saw that Red was being beet up. She new only one person who could help him. Veridian City's Gym Leader, Oak Green. She rushed to Classroom 3-A where Green generally was to get away from all the noise. As she got their she shoted "Green – Sa-" she was cut short by Green saying.

"Go away you frivolous fan girl, I don't want to be bothered, and didn't I say to stop putting me in such high context!" she couldn't believe it, he snapped at her but for why?

"S-s-sorry Green–San I-I'll go away then." she started to leave until.

"Crap, sorry Midori, I didn't mean to snap at you like that," he was showing some compassion "After meeting up with Red again I remembered how annoying fan clubs where. Any ways why are you here?"

"I'm here because Red is at the entrance getting beet up by some mindless students at the schools entrance!"

"WHAT? Midori I have to hurry, if its from them again I may have the proof that I need to get her kicked out of the school." and with a good speed Green headed over to the schools entrance with PokeBall in hand.

Both "Help Red" Parties had gotten there at the same time. They new what to do since this had happened commonly enough. Under rules and Regulations Students of the Disciplinary Comity (Green and Hikari) are allowed to use for if needed. And this was as needed. Green sent out his Charizard and Hikari sent out her Luxray. Even though Kiri wasn't allowed to use force, she helped anyways sending out her Hitmonlee. In a matter of minutes the Mindless Students where finally out cold. Both Green and Hikari new the source of the actions and hoped for once they could punish the club behind these acts.

"Hey Red you alright," Green had hoped that Red was, because then hopefully they could stop that club.

"Yeah sorta. Uhg Green why are you here, and you too Hikari, hey Yellow who is your other pal?" Red seemed alright.

"Red they where here because of the group of students that attacked you earlyer. If it wheren't for them you would probably been beaten senseless. Oh and this is Kiri, she is the Vice Presidint of the Twai Kwan Doe Club. She is also in our class." Yellow again was hiding what she truly wanted to do, witch was jump in his arms and hold him tight because of the fear of what might of happened.

"Nice, to meet you," she seemed to one of few words the opposite of Hikari.

"Ugg, that's right. Geh, my ankles are really soar now," Red's face turned from a face of pain to one of gloom. The one that Green had only seen from when they went to the Sevil Isles. "Hey Green is it agents the rules to leave early from the Club Fair?"

"No why? Don't tell me your pride is hurt from this little thing? If you truly are-"

"Its not That! Its just, I need to take the rest of the day off. I'll get my school books tomorrow. Are the spare keys still in the same place?" Red rarely cut people off, but all Green could do is nod for yes. And as soon as things started for Red he had left for Green's house on Areo.

Not after five minutes have passed Yellow had turned to everyone "Sorry guys, I guess I will head home early also. Please find out who ever was controlling the students. Until then, lets keep this a secret from everybody else." with that everybody nodded in agreement (Kiri usually agrees with people in this manor) and then Yellow left for her Uncles house.

"Say Green you don't think this could be related with all of the other mindless students incidents?" Hikari was defiantly worried because then that would mean that someone was controlling these students for their own gain.

"Yeah I do, what about you two Midori? Kiri?" Kiri again answered with a nod

"I agree with you there Green–San, but that would mean-" she stopped just their so that Green could pick up.

"Scarlet Tsukiki (AN: her last name is MoonTree) and the rest of the 'Pretty no Harem' Club." All four of them new that got the feeling that some things where going to go down, and dangerous things at that.

**DU-DU-DU! Great place to end it huh? Yep, Red really doesn't have luck on his side. But on another note, how do people like his cousin, The ultimate Antagonist! Well maybe not. But with that note chapter 4 may not be out for a while since this may be the last day I have a Laptop and will have to use the crummy Desktop computer that I have. As of that, I am not a member of Team Four Star, I just thought the reference would be great. And as of writing this they have 25 episodes out. Also Midori means Green in Japanese. She was also originally be in the other story, being Green's Love interest, but since I haven't been able to get its base files yet it is still incomplete. Along with that I will be taking a break from this for a bit. But you may see something else I am writing. I just hope my .hack one is done soon. Well with ado lets head off for the Next chapter preview.**

**Next time on Pokemon Special FanFiction Red's High School Debut! Yellow is wondering if she will be able to still be with Red because the events of that day. With doubt in her mind, she goes to the only person she could think of, not Blue, but Hikari! Will Yellow tell Hikari about her and Red? Will Yellow and Red stay together? And will the two share their first kiss, along with tell each other about their first kiss? Maybe! That's all in Red's High School Debut! Homework! - First Kiss Starts a Couples History! Wait Gold don't press that!**

**PS I would love it if people posted their Favorite OC that I made so far. And this is my longest Chapter! Wow its 2k+ words.**


	4. Homework

**Back and Relaxed! And a new chapter for Reds High School Debut! I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be short, but will bring an end to the Starter Arc, and into the Field Trip Arch Yes I decided to make this a lot long than attended, along with several arcs leading to the Last of Our Days Arc. But Enough, I don't own Pokemon, PokeSP, or any other copyrighted matterial. Now on to the Great, or sucky chapter! I also Modified the ages for this chapter to be accurate, Yellow Just turned 16, and Red will turn 18 this year - PS I had to move because Gold pressed that button**

**Homework: First Kiss Starts a Couples History!**

Yellow had her head faced down in her pillow, depressed about what had happen earlier. It got to the point that she had missed the time she was supposed to meet Hikari at the entrance of Veridian Forest. Jumping out of bed she had rushed out with ChuChu and Ratty, as she generally did when she ever went to Veridian Forest.

* * *

><p>When she got their Hikari was looking through some trees at something. "Hey Hikari," said the blond as she ran to her friend.<p>

"Shhhhhhh," said the blue haired girl, "He may spot us."

Yellow had no clue to who she was talking about till she got there. He was there. Red was continuing his never ending quest to get better. But this time was different, he was straining himself physically by sparing with his Pokemon.

Yellow chuckled, this was so like Red she thought, of Course Hikari asked her to voice her reasons for laughter, and she responded just as she had thought it.

With curiosity Hikari asked Yellow a simple question "How do you feel about Red-San?"

Yellow was shocked by this but answered trufuly, "Remember that boy that saved me from that Dragonair, and gave me my first Pokemon I told you about?" Hikari nodded "He, he is Red" a complete blush appeared on both of their faces.

But Hikari broke the silence with a yell of "WAIT A MINUTE, you mean the guy you respected, have a crush on, is the current champion, two years older than you, and JUST transferred TO OUR CLASS!" Yellow tried to calm her friend but it didn't work. She kept on ranting on how she should confess, or request Red to transfer classes.

Red had heard the shouting and ranting and went to see what was happening. And what did he know Yellow was having an argument with her friend Hikari.

"Yo," said Red, not knowing what the fight was about. Both Hikari and Yellow jumped back, surprised.

"R-red-san!" both of them said.

"W-what are you doing here," said the panicking Hikari.

"I heard you two arguing, I just wanted to know what was going on." Red had a smile that couldn't be beaten.

Then at that second a smile crept upon Hikari's face. "Well, Yellow and I were talking about you, and well, wanted to know how you felt about her," Yellow's face became like Red's name, red. Yellow swore in her mind that her and Blue where similar in many ways.

Red seamed puzzled by the question until Yellow dragged him off to the side and started a quit argument, one Hikari couldn't hear, then they came back and looked nervous. Yellow then spoke and said something that startled Hikari to her core "Hikari, gomenasai for keeping it for so long from you but," she inhailed "Red and I have been going out for a few months now." Yellow bowed in a apologetic manor.

It took a while until Hikari took out her kendo stick she is never far from and swung it at Red shouting "PERVERTED CHAMPION!" and of course Red guarded it with his arms crossed in an X-shaped manor, causing the wooden sword hit him directly on the wrists, which caused him to shout out in pain.

"H-hikari, it wasn't Red's idea to keep it a secret, it was mine, we haven't done anything yet. And please don't hit him again," this had calmed Hikari, who was about to swing again.

Then a smile crept upon Hikari's face. "Yellow, I will forgive you if Red first explains why he loves you so much, because I know your side of the love, and if you two kiss. You know what they say, 'First Kiss Starts A Couples History'. So how about it," Yellow knew Hikari, she wouldn't leave until Red did.

After five minutes Red broke and told Hikari. "Okay okay, I love the way she talks, the way she treats others, no matter who they are, her love of Pokemon, the pictures that she draws, no matter how random they seem. I love who she is, what she is, and who she will become. I love the fact that she always speaks her mind, and how she will hopefully one day become my wife." Red finally breathed, he revealed so much.

Hikari smiled again and hugged Yellow and whispered "keep him close, your never going to find anyone who likes you as much as him," and in an almost teary sounding voice "you should have told me right away, we are like sisters aren't we?" be fore Yellow could respond Hikari started up again, but this time talking to Red, "Hurt Yellow in anyway, and your going to find my kendo stick somewhere between your legs!" and with that she walked away, leaving the two alone, hoping that they would do something like kiss.

Now alone Yellow asked Red "Have you ever had your first kiss? I mean ah ah," Yellows face was red, and so was Red's.

"Well, yes. It was with Scarlet back when we where kids. She used to do it every time we meet after she and her mom came back from a trip," Red sighed, but still red. "what about you?"

Now Yellow was flushed a color of crimson. She replied with a raspy voice "m-m-m-m-my f-f-f-first k-k-kiss? W-w-well, B-b-b-blue made a bet with me and..." Yellow went silent and Red along with her, "and I lost the bet and, and, and, she k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed me, on the lips, taking my first kiss away from you."

All was silent then Red spoke up "Th-then how about I fix your first kiss. I may not have any experience, but I have seen Blue and Silver kiss enough to think I know how to."

As Yellow began to protest, Red did everything. He cupped her cheeks, then went in for a kiss, at first Yellow struggled against, but then she realized what was happening and let it take its course. And as if she was imagining it, cherry blossom started to fall around them. Yellow closed her eyes, she knew that she would draw this when she got home, it was like a dream come true.

* * *

><p>And in the background was Blue was pouring baskets of Cherry Blossoms slowly. She smiled and said "this is all I could do to pay back my two best friends."<p>

**Well its over. This ends the starter arc. It will take me a bit to go onto the Field Trip Arc. I thought this was taking forever, and I started this in between studying for finals. Well next chapter I will add a character files. Lastly I will be probably posting my next chapter for "Pokemon World" around mine or Yellows B-Day, which is around the same time, or maybe in between. Also I don't own the song First Kiss, its owned by ICHIKO. Well lets start the summery or preview for the next chapter.**

**Next time on Red's High School Debut!: Its been a month since their first kiss, and noting has gone wrong. Well until now, the third years are going on a field trip. The problem? Yellow doesn't have the money to go. Will Red be heroic and spend the last of his Championship money or her for the trip, or for himself? Find out next time! Wait Blue, Silver what are you doing here!**


End file.
